Adult sickle cell expertise at VCU and the Virginia CSCC is abundant. Several VCU investigators have extensive experience in the management of sickle cell disease. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Wally Smith is an internist who has cared for adults with sickle cell since almost exclusively since 1986 at two institutions, the University of Tennessee (1986-1991) and Virginia Commonwealth University Medical Center (1991-present). Dr's Smith and Dr. John Roberts, a Co-Investigator, direct the Adult Sickle Cell Program. Dr. Roberts has 9 years of experience caring for sickle cell patients. He is certified in Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, and (Adult) Medical Oncology. He is Director of Clinical Research at Massey Cancer Center. Ms. Virginia Smith, RN, FNP is the adult Sickle Cell Nurse Practitioner with over 10 years experience caring for sickle cell patients, and additional experience as a home care nurse and administrator. Pediatric sickle cell expertise at VCU is also abundant. Dr. Joseph Laver is Chairman of the Department of Pediatrics at VCU, and a pediatric hematologist/oncologist with 20 years of experience caring for sickle cell patients at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and VCU. Dr Godder, the Pediatric Hematology/Oncology Division Chair, has 18 years of experience in caring for Sickle cell disease patients at Memorial Sloan Kettering, at North Shore University Hospital/ Cornell Medical College, at the University of South Carolina, and recently at VCU. Dr. E. Clifton Russell is a Professor in pediatric hematology/oncology at VCU with >25 years of experience caring for sickle cell patients. He has the largest volume of sickle cell patients among sickle cell pediatric providers. Drs. Nancy L. Dunn and Gita V. Massey are each faculty in pediatric hematology/oncology. They each have cared for sickle cell patients for more than 10 years at VCU. Dr. Asadullah Khan is a new faculty member in pediatric hematology/oncology that also cares for sickle cell patients.